Teachers from WHERE!
by Heiwa Kitsune
Summary: Naruto,Bleach,Winx Club xover. Fem!Hokage!Teacher!Smart!Godlike!Naru,ANBU!Good!Te acher!Sasu,Good!Akatsuki,Fem!Arrancar!Ichi,Good!Es pada. Faragonda and Saladin ask shinobi and shinigami to teach at theur school. How will they survive with two girls with a fiers tember, a emotionless bastard and an agressive Sexta?


Chapter 1 Magix and request, do they mix?

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Winx Club. They belong to their rightful owner. I do own this fanfiction.**

**Warning:** female! Hokage! Teacher! Naruto (Naru), AU, out of character, ANBU! Good! Teacher! Sasuke, Good! Akatsuki, possible Lemons

**Pairings:** SasuNaru (NOT YAOI), SkyBloom, GaaraNeji (YAOI)

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

* * *

Konohagakure no sato

Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naru, sat in her office with the Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, ANBU Commander, Uchiha Sasuke, and the headmaster/headmistress of two of the three most prestigious schools in the Magix dimension.

''So, if I understand correctly you want Sasuke and me to come to your schools to teach your students about our dimension, right?'' asked Naru. When receiving two nods from them, she folded her hands and placed her chin on them with a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. ''You do realize that we are two of the most inappropriate for this matter, do you?''

''How do you mean, Hokage-sama?'' miss Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea, asked. She didn't understand that two of the people who have lived through so much would be inappropriate for the task.

''Cut the 'sama' crap, please, it makes me feel old.'' said Naru. Sighting, she explained. ''First, we might have lived through much, but we are inappropriate for the task because of our positions. Sasuke is ANBU Commander and I am Hokage. Those are the highest positions which you can evolve to in my village. Second, if I left my village for something like that, the council would likely choose an underdeveloped replacer. And last but not least, if Sasuke left I would be forced to label him a nuk-nin again. And that is something I really don't want to ever have to do again.''

''I can understand, but isn't it your role as leader of a Hidden Village to overlook any possible treats?'' asked the headmaster of Red Fountain.

''I never said that we wouldn't do it. Why do you think Gaara is here for?'' objected Naru. Sighting yet again, she elaborated. ''Gaara is a distant relative of mine. Beside, he isn't Kazekage for noting and it is possible for a relative to temporarily take over the task of Kage by the Shinobi Alliance. And I chose him, because he can ask Temari and Kankuzu to take over the task of Kazekage from him. Like that, he doesn't have to take care of two villages and he's got to spend some extra time with Neji.''

''Are you sure, Naruto?'' asked Gaara. The others apart from Sasuke and Naru flinched at the emotionless tone of his voice.

''Yeah, beside I'm bored.'' everyone sweat-dropped at the statement. ''And I will give you the information needed to get away from the evil known as...'' she paused for the dramatic effect. ''PAPERWORK!'' she exclaimed.

''Alright, count me in!'' Gaara exclaimed with a passion that people who know him would think that the world is coming to an end. Sasuke for the first time showed some emotion, utter SHOCK. Gaara never, and when I say never I mean never has NEVER EVER will, showed emotions and passion in what he did. But the people who knew him, knew without a doubt that he had passion.

Naru smirked evilly, he was playing right into her hands. Sasuke, seeing the evil smirk and knowing what it meant began to sweat heavily. She just loved to play with people's

''Alright. Sasuke, you go and prepare your bags. Be sure to pack enough for a year. Headmaster, Headmistress, you got yourself a new teacher. You can go back to your hotel room, I just have to arrange some things with the Kazekage. If everything goes as planned, we will depart in an hour.'' Naru explained.

Everyone who didn't need to be in the room anymore, left. Once the door closed, Gaara placed his hands on the desk, who was free of paperwork, in an intimidating manner. ''Alright, what do I have to do to get rid of the evil of all Kages?''

''Easy, you just have to create some Kage Bushins.'' Naru explained with an overly sweet voice, an innocent smile plastered on her beautiful face.

When she left her office, she heard thunks and the proclamations of ''Stupid, stupid'' over and over again. She guessed that Gaara was bumping his head in the wall pretty hard because of his stupidity to not have thought of that.


End file.
